


I wish

by hugomarry



Category: troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugomarry/pseuds/hugomarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it isn't real</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...

http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=314697215  
Watch this


End file.
